Sasori, bésame
by celeste-funky
Summary: Konan y Sasori son muy buenos amigos, ella trabaja en el negocio de su novio Pein y el pelirrojo en un exclusivo bar...pero ambos se niegan a aceptar el extraño poder de atraccion que comienza a surgir de la nada...SasoXKonan,PeinXKonan,Itaxsaku
1. Sasori, que gran amigo es

¡Hola a todos!

Otra vez me aventuro con otro fic en tributo a Akatsuki y en particular a Akasuna no Sasori ya que en mi vida habia conocido semejantes bellezas en una organización criminal dentro del genero del manga y anime, por eso vale la pena crear fics en sus nombres, como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al gran jefe Masashi Kishimoto al cual se agradece que los haya echo tan…tan…ay ustedes tíldenlos con el calificativo que mejor les parezca…

Como Konan es la protagonista ella es la que comienza por relatar la historia, de ahí que avance la historia entraran los demás personajes a relatar lo suyo cuando les corresponda o hagan su aparición.

No se lo recomiendo a menores de edad ya que contiene algo de lemon pero es mas adelante, ademas de estar ambientado mas en la vida bohemia dentro de los bares y eso, asi que…¿parejas?

Principales: SasorixKonan, PeinxKonan,

Secundarios: ItachixSakura, Itachix Anko, ItachixKarin, SakuxSasuke (para variar), SasukexKarin.

Terciarios: AnkoxYamato, KakashixKarin.

Esta narrado en primera persona así es que, los párrafos indican lo que pasa por la mente y lo que sucede alrededor del personaje el cual vive el momento en la historia:

**- guion**: conversación en el mismo instante, no el pensamiento

_**Intro**_: dentro de la mente de… ejemplo "_Intro Itachi","Intro Sasori", _etc.

Espero que sea de su agrado y compartan conmigo su opinión, puntos de vista, felicitaciones, chiflas, todo, pero al fin y al cabo siempre será un placer compartir con ustedes mis creaciones sobre Akatsuki porque creo ser fan de ellos ya a estas alturas ¿no?

Ah, las canciones que aparezcan en el fic pertenecen a su respectivos autores, además que aparecen con autor y todo.

Aquí les sale el primer capitulo:

*************************************************************************

**Cap nº1 de ****"Sasori, bésame".**

**Ahí esta Sasori…mi gran amigo**.

Sasori trabaja de barman en un exclusivo bar, yo Konan, en un restaurante muy reconocido del cual el dueño es Pein, mi novio con el cual llevamos mas de dos años saliendo; nuestra relación se ha vuelto algo monótona y fría, ya que Pein viaja mucho y el tiempo que le sobra es en el que esta conmigo, o sea muy poco…

Ahora en estos momentos estoy a punto de salir del trabajo, soy la cajera…que suerte, y quede de ir a buscar a Sasori a su trabajo para salir juntos…como amigos que somos. Aprovecho de verlo porque Pein se encuentra fuera de la ciudad realizando sus negocios, o al menos eso es lo que me dice…y yo me siento muy sola, con la necesidad de ver a mi antiguo compañero ahora ex-compañero de trabajo…no me pregunten que fue lo que nos llevo a separarnos, fue y sigue siendo doloroso para mi, pero mejor olvidando aquello es pensar que hoy lo veré nuevamente…

20:15 pm.- Al cerrar el restaurante le ordeno a Kisame, el guardia que note que todo quede bien cerrado y en orden ya que yo quedo encargada del negocio cuando Pein esta fuera, los demás empleados Deidara el mesero, Zetsu el cocinero, Kakuzu el contador, Hidan el barman y Tobi el de aseo ya se han ido, entonces me dispongo a ir a buscar a mi viejo amigo, salgo por la puerta de servicio…ay no, pero se me quedaron las llaves en el baño, vuelvo por ellas…pero si es Kisame conversando por celular sobre la barra, ¿que aun no se va?, bueno así no hubiera podido regresar por mis llaves, lo observo curiosa desde el pasillo de entrada sin que me vea, ¡je!...quizás es una nueva novia…pero…

-Si…, ya se fue y muy apresurada…esta bien, te llamo mas tarde…adiós.

Me pregunto que era esa conversación tan extraña, acaso anda a la siga de alguien…no creo, ese gigantesco guardia con cara de pez jamás se fijaría en nadie normal…bueno, me voy al baño… ¡Oh no! no encuentro las llaves…iré a preguntar a Kisa…

-¡¡AY POR DIOS NO HAGAS ESO KISAME!!

…casi muero del susto, salgo del baño y veo a Kisame frente a mi mostrándome las llaves sonriéndome con esos afilados dientes que se gasta…aun esta vestido igual que siempre con los típicos pantalones azules de guardia y esa camisa celeste que lo hacen ver mas azul de lo que es…maldito casi me mata del susto…

-¿esto era lo que buscabas Konan?

-…si…¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!¡CASI ME MATAS!(le contesto con el aliento entrecortado aun…)

-JA…pareciera que anduvieras en algo extraño como estas tan tensa, ¿ocultas algo "jefa"…?

…pero que sujeto más atrevido...mejor le quito las llaves y ya…

-Y que te importa Kisame, eres el guardia no mi guardaespaldas o ¿acaso Pein te paga por ese servicio también?...le quito las llaves…

-no…pero no te molestes así es solo una broma Konan…ja, no seas tan descuidada…

-…ya me voy, sabes lo que debes hacer, nos vemos hasta mañana Hoshigake Kisame.

-¿No quieres que te custodie hasta tu departamento?

Lo miro extrañada por su repentina y extraña preocupación por mí.

-No gracias…y sigo mi camino…pero el vuelve a llamarme…

-¡hey Konan!

-¡ahora que!

-Será mejor que tengas mas cuidado, ya que con esa "faldita" que traes, no dejas mucho para la imaginación…

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

-Pero si de Pein…y sinceramente no creo que le guste que andes así de provocativa, menos cuando el no esta…

-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios Kisame! Me se cuidar muy bien sola y lo que diga Pein con respecto a mi… ¡eso no es asunto tuyo! Así que no te entrometas…

-uf…esta bien…solo que debo cuidar también de la "mujer" del jefe…no es para que te pongas así, Konan…

Ya no le sigo el juego y sigo mi camino…me siento molesta de tener que dar explicaciones al guardia del restaurante, pero es el amigo de Pein así que me vale ser amable con el para evitar problemas…¡Pero que petulancia criticar mi ropa!…solo voy con una faldita corta pero de buen gusto color blanco, una polera negra pegada estampada con unas rosas blancas al lado derecho justo en mi pecho, mi chaqueta negra plisada…y unos tacones clásicos negros no muy altos con amarres hasta la mitad del muslo…y por supuesto la ultima cartera que me compre de Carolina Herrera jejeje que me encanta…así me siento cómoda y feliz para ir a ver a…mi amigo aunque nadie me crea que en realidad voy así a ver a un amigo…pero la circunstancia me lleva a ello como por naturalidad, ya que él es tan elegante y refinado en su gusto…claro que debo estar a la altura de mi querido "_Akasuna"_…

20:30 pm.-¡TAXI!

Por fin tomo un taxi que me lleve directamente al bar "_Entre sapos_" cuyo dueño es un tal Jiraiya, "_el ermitaño_" como lo suelen llamar, allí es donde trabaja "_Akasuna no Sasori_", el único amigo que me da su apoyo y comprensión cuando las cosas con Pein no van bien…o sea, casi siempre.

La noche esta algo nebulosa, pero se deja ver la luz de la luna en medio de esas oscuras nubes en instantes…todo me insita al amor y al romanticismo mientras la observo…desde hace tanto que no siento algo así, que comienzo a sentir esa nostalgia en forma de presión en el pecho…pero al volver a mi presente y recordar el destino de mi viaje en taxi en estos momentos, hace que mi corazón se alegre y vuelva a sonreír aunque sea solo por esta noche… o al menos hasta que vuelva Pein.

El taxi llega por fin, la noche esta con mucho movimiento, se ve mucha gente y sobre todo parejas, pero que estoy diciendo yo también tengo un novio…pero me siento como si en verdad no lo tuviera…, saco el dinero de mi cartera cancelo el viaje y me bajo con cuidado, la faldita se me subió algo pero no hay nadie que lo note…

El bar "_ENTRE SAPOS_" ya esta funcionando, solo espero que la hora avance rápido para estar a solas con mi querido amigo que aun no sale de su turno, pero de igual forma decidí venir por el mas temprano…entro al bar y se ve mucha gente en las mesas, esta casi lleno, un grupo tocando en el escenario el tema "_Kerry" de Europe, _vaya, que nostálgico, y ahí esta el guitarrista amigo de Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, con su típica coleta y ese par de mechas en frente, así igual de desganado pero bueno para tocar, trae unos jeans y una polera del ex lider de _Nirvana,_ siempre demasiado rockero…el bar sigue igual que siempre…nada nuevo en particular, muy poca luz, excepto hacia el escenario las paredes adornadas con figuras de sapos de todos los colores y tamaños…que locura, como se le ocurre al dueño llamar así a su bar…mejor que la luz sea asi de tenue para que no se noten tanto esas extravagantes paredes…es como un antro de esos que llama Pein, pero de que es exclusivo lo es, los precios por sus tragos lo evidencian, pero si que son de excelente calidad, sobre todo esos que prepara Sasori…¡ay pero si ahí esta!…veo que mi amigo esta en su puesto de trabajo ordenando unas botellas, daré un profundo respiro antes de saludarle, estoy expectante, y por alguna razón mas nerviosa…lentamente me acercare a él…es desde hace algún tiempo que me voy sintiendo así cada vez que voy a un encuentro con Akasuna como le suelo decir…hasta que por fin estoy en frente de él, ay Konan respira…eso es…ay ¡salúdalo ya! ¡Pero acaba de irse el ultimo cliente que estaba aquí en la barra dejándonos a los dos solos frente a frente!, ay no…como por arte de magia nuestras miradas chocan para darnos la primera impresión de la noche… saludarnos con la mirada es lo que deseaba…lastima que sea solo yo la única de ambos que así lo desea… ¡pero que es eso! …veo que esta vestido con una camisa negra franela, con un par o mas botones sin abrochar, lo que lo hacen ver mas guapo de lo que es…para mi esta noche, estoy loca…unos pantalones negros también, muy elegantes con un fino cinturón de cuero… ¡está divino! Y ese pelo rojo fuego tan alborotado, tan sedoso y brillante que contrasta con los colores neutros y oscuros que se dejan notar dentro del bar…me esta viendo fríamente, creo que noto el como admiro su belleza, o quizás no le gusto como vengo vestida…ay no…se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, este par de segundos me esta matando…con esa mirada tan profunda y serena a la vez…, estoy anonadada por él en este instante que me olvide de lo que tenia que decirle…ahora siento que mi corazón golpea muy fuerte mi pecho…como queriéndose escapar…no atino a decir nada de los nervios…un escalofrío ahora se apodera de mi cuerpo ante esos ojos…, solo quedo observándolo con la boca medio abierta a punto de decir algo pero por alguna razón no me salen las palabras…ahora me sonríe al reconocerme…ay dios mío, pensé que ese par de segundos jamás terminarían y tuve hasta tiempo de contemplar la exótica belleza de mi amigo solo cuando acabamos de encontrarnos…estoy loca…¡ahora si salúdalo ya! Me sonríe tan tierno…respira Konan deja de actuar como tonta y respira…

-Konan…que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba…

-Sasori…siempre es bueno venir a verte…

Continuará…

_________________________________________________________________________

Ajajajajajajajaja…. ¿los deje metidos? Si les gusto mándenme sus reviews para poderla continuar…solo con 20 reviews la sigo si no… ¡**UN ROTUNDO NO!**, aprovecho de saludar desde ya a los lectores de este humilde fic que me dejen reviews en tributo a la belleza de Sasori no Danna porque, hay que decirlo, SE LO MERECE…disculpen mis faltas ortográficas, es lo que hay, si fuera escritora profesional ahí cuélguenme pero aun no lo soy, jejeje….espero los review, vamos que les cuesta, es este cuadrito verde de abajo y habrá mas de la belleza de Sasori para ustedes, bueno es todo (por ahora), pero recuerden, que _**" Lo mejor esta por venir**_"( como dice Itachi dentro del fic)

¡Amor, Akatsuki y viva el rock!

¡Sayonara!


	2. Solo amigos

Hola:

Creo que por los reviews que me enviaron no puedo dejar esta historia asi, pero vamos a ver, este capitulo tiene más acción que el anterior, o sea peleas, y el Uchiha de Akatsuki se perfila como el malo y molestoso, pero es solo por el fragor de la noche, entonces los dejo con esto.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto autor de Naruto que me tiene loca con los akatsuki.

Que lo disfruten:

**Cap Nº2 de Sasori, bésame.**

"**Solo amigos"**

20:50pm.-En el bar "Entre Sapos":

-Konan…que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba…

-Sasori…siempre es bueno venir a verte…

…Mi gran amigo Akasuna, como le suelo decir, me sonríe contento, o por lo menos eso creo ver, pero pienso que yo sin lugar a duda soy a mas feliz en este momento, ahora solo le sonrío y sigo viendo tan sublime y enorme aura mezcla de serenidad y belleza a la vez…la combinación perfecta del hombre de mis sueños y el mejor amigo, tengo una de las dos opciones con él, con eso hasta ahora me ha bastado para tenerlo así, tan cerca…así que no terminare suicidándome por falta de emociones fuertes mientras el exista…

-¡hey! ¡Quiero 3 vodkas y un whisky!

El momento del encuentro ahora es interrumpido por uno de los clientes…

-Konan, toma asiento… ¿me esperas por favor?

- Si…-ay pero que tonta no atine a decir nada mas, ni miro mi ropa…creo que no le guste nada…ay pero que cuesta sentarse en estos asientos tan altos…así con estos tacones peor…pero si me sentía tan cómoda y ahora estoy muy ofuscada bajándome la falda que se me volvió a subir ahora que me senté, ¡por dios! ¡Casi se me ve todo! …y ahí hay un tipo mirándome con cara de degenerado directamente en el mesón tras de mi cerca de la barra, pero que petulancia y sonríe ¡que noche! Ese tipo ni en sus sueños podría tener algo conmigo, con esa cabellera de león blanca y tan larga ¡jamás!…Sasori ni siquiera me dijo algo de acerca de mi vestuario para esta noche….pero no tuvo tiempo…mejor me dedico a observar lo que hace…no se que me pasa…

-aquí tiene señor, muchas gracias.

Termino de atenderlo y vuelve desde el otro extremo de la barra a acercarse a mi, ay…se ve tan bello…ay Konan deja de verlo así… ¡es mi amigo! Eso es y nada mas, solo que para mi resulta ser uno mas que especial, y no lo puedo evitar…llega a mi con ese gesto de confianza que tanto nos a costado forjar con el tiempo…pero que yo al parecer he ido perdiendo…lo pienso así por los nervios que me provoca volver a verlo, los agitados latidos que siento al estar con él…

-¿Cómo estas "mi Konan"? ¿Cómo te haz sentido?-me pregunta tan dulce él.

-bien…bien…bueno eso creo…estoy algo mas tranquila desde que Pein salio fuera de la cuidad…

-ah, ya veo…-y comienza a ordenar unas copas…

-¿quieres algo de beber Konan?.-me pregunta.

-he…bueno, dame un dulce champagne con frutillas…

-no tengo frutillas aquí Konan…-me lo dice extrañado y con razón, SOY UNA TONTA...

-Ay perdón, un tequila nada mas ¿si?.-y me sonríe mas aun…pero que desatino el mío… ¿Cuándo en un bar tomo champagne con frutillas? ¡Solo es en mi departamento!

Me encanta pero…no se que me dio por decir semejante estupidez…creo que me esta afectando guardarle estos extraños sentimientos que me viene provocando desde hace algún tiempo…pero aun no me entiendo… ¿tan nerviosa me pones Akasuna?

-¿Sasori?

-Dime.- me contesta él tan bello…

-¿Como es que se llama la banda de tu amigo Itachi?

-Ah, "Amaterasu" ¿porque?

-No…por nada, solo lo había olvidado.-me siento tan tonta cuando le respondo eso.

"…Me sonríe tanto…yo en cada instante me siento mas tonta…no se de que hablarle, es que ya se lo he dicho todo de mi, he deshogado mis penas en él y a la hora de conversarle me quedo atrás…esa confianza del principio yo la he perdido, ahora no se que busco en él a parte de su amistad, me mira tan dulcemente que creería que siente lo mismo pero no…eso es algo imposible solo somos amigos, me limitare a observar lo que hace y sonreírle nada mas… aun esta en su turno…el vocalista presenta la siguiente canción…"

**21:10pm.-****(ahora suena **_**I be there for you de Bon jovi**_**)**

-aquí tienes Konan…am….-me pasa el trago pero…

-oh…gracias te cancelo de inmed…

-no, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, el primero en esta noche…Donan.-me dice él algo apurado.

-esta bien Akasuna, que eres lindo…

No evito sonreírle y coquetearle a la vez, me odio…¿es mi imaginación o estuvo a punto de decirme algo? Se quedo serio mirándome ahora… estoy viendo cosas que no son de los nervios eso debe ser…comenzaron a tocar esa canción de My chemical Romance que tanto me gusta, pasaron de un clásico a un sonido mas actual y fresco, que bien,…Sasori me sigue mirando serio…creo que me pondré roja otra vez…mas aun cuando lo veo a los ojos, siento que mi estomago se me aprieta y la respiración se me acorta…

-¡Vaya cambio de onda no Akasuna!...-atino a decirle para cortar ese incomodo silencio…

- …he…si… ¡es verdad! Ese Itachi esta loco…-lo dice saludando al guitarrista que le responde con una leve pero notoria sonrisa…como es de serio una sonrisa se el nota inmediato…yo no dejo de sonreír incomoda a él por tanto desatino de mi parte, siento mis dedos sudorosos del hartazgo, ¿qué pensara de mi y mi tonta actitud?, mirando hacia el escenario y a Akasuna a la vez trato de relajar el nervio, él estaba tan feliz pero ya no tanto, lo noto algo extraño…

-Sabes Konan…hoy quiero llevarte a conocer un lugar muy especial…-¡casi se me cae la copa…! ¡Que idiota!... no quiero ni imaginar la cara de idiota que debo tener en este momento, pero mi felicidad se hace evidente acentuando aun mas mi sonrisa hacia el…

-¿Qué te parece?-me pregunta Sasori entusiasta

- heee…pues, depende del lugar…-le contesto sonriente e incomoda a la vez, tratando de hacerme la difícil aunque mi rostro aparente lo contrario…él me observa detenido sin hacer movimiento alguno…directo a los ojos como esperando que le termine la frase…me he quedado paralizada mirando esos orbes almendrados…las luces de la barra hacen brillar mas aun su rojiza cabellera y siento otra vez el pecho con el corazón a punto de estallar…

-Sasori yo…-(le sonrío un poco)-…Si quiero ir, por supuesto ¿Por qué no?-le termino respondiendo.

-Entonces "mi Konan", comenzare por apurarme ya que a una señorita tan hermosa como usted no se le puede hacer esperar tanto, es una infamia, odio eso, mas si es a usted.-dice tan poéticamente Akasuna.

Le suelto una carcajada por decir aquello en ese tono tan galante como esos poetas románticos del siglo XVIII.

-No es necesario Akasuna que seas tan cortes…pareces un poeta enamorad…-ay maldición la fregué con eso…agacho la cabeza… ¡soy una tonta!

- Digo que no es necesario que te disculpes, ya que yo fui la que decidí pasar por ti la hora antes de salieras del turno, así que no te preocupes…y que no seas tan cortes porque me haces reír…-ahora me vuelve a sonreír y ordenar algunas botellas de whisky…

-Eso si que es bueno, seguiré ensayando más el tono romántico de la poesía para verte sonreír mas seguido "mi Konan".-

- Pero Sasori que dices…no lo hagas tan rápido o tiraras algo…-se lo digo pasándole una de las botellas que por su apuro estuvo apunto de tirar…él la toma pero antes de que yo la suelte ahora la empuja hacia mi suavemente, hasta ponerla junto a mi hombro, rozándolo con el frío vidrio del envase…¡que haces Sasori!…siento otra vez ese tremendo escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies…suelto la botella y vuelvo la mirada hacia Akasuna buscando una respuesta pero ahora, junto con este extraño movimiento, se acerca peligrosamente a mi… mas de la cuenta, afirmando sus manos sobre la barra…mirando fríamente mi hombro desnudo apoyando la botella sobre el, sigo sin entender esto, ni siquiera puedo preguntarle el porque de la impresión…ahora comienza a sobar mi hombro con la botella, muy lentamente sin quitar su mirada de este punto, lo hace suave y con una expresión de tristeza…mi agitado aliento no me deja articular palabra alguna ante la sensación que estoy descubriendo…aquel frío que sentía hace un par de segundos, ahora se transforma en un calor incontrolable, que me nace de lo mas profundo como nunca antes…

-No hay ningún problema "mi Konan" me apresurare y punto…para cuando sea la hora, poder largarnos de aquí de inmediato…-me susurra al oído muy de cerca, cosa que hace que mi sangre suba a mis mejillas y me acorta mas el aliento sentirlo tan cerca…aleja la botella de mi hombro reemplazándola con uno de sus dedos que ahora roza ligeramente desde arriba hacia abajo, dibujando una corta pero infinita línea sobre mi piel…¡ay como lo siento, dios!...quiero pronunciar su nombre una vez mas así, como esta ahora, así tan a punto de…acaba de terminar la canción, es lo que alcanzo a percibir desde el exterior…esos ojos chocan con los míos, se han apoderado de mi…siento que los amo…mientras su dedo se fija sobre mi piel…

-¿Veo que tienes buena compañía esta noche no… Sasori?

-UPS………

…Sasori en menos de un segundo se descuelga de mí… alejando su fresco aroma que logre apreciar a centímetros de su rojizo y terso cabello…

-¡¡ITACHI…ERES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!.-le grito mentalmente….

...¡Aquel momento único, es interrumpido por Itachi que se acaba de sentar a mi costado!… ¡aquel minuto casi erótico entre ambos!, ¡que me hizo sentir en las nubes!, se esfuma en fracción de segundos al verlo alejarse de mí en forma torpe y yo recobrando el aliento apenas con mi cabeza a reventar de preguntas y el corazón también…

-¡Buena performance he, Uchiha renegado!-le dice Sasori en tono nervioso por la escena que acabamos de protagonizar… ¡Que bochorno!

-Si, tú sabes que somos los mejores, jejeje…-le contesta el pelinegro.

-ya conoces a Konan ¿no es asi?-le pregunta Akasuna, y lo miro extrañada con el corazón en la mano aun…él mismo me presento a su amigo…

-¡Claro!, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Hace como un mes, no?-le responde Uchiha recostando los brazos sobre la barra y mirándome con una sonrisa maligna para mi gusto, yo lo miro sin mayor expresión ya que eso solo le pertenece a un hombre, a mi amigo, que me acaba de dar un minuto que difícilmente podré olvidar…

-¿No me digas que saldrán esta noche juntos Akasuna?-le pregunta el rockero a mi amigo el cual lo observa con hartazgo y una sonrisa forzada.

-Si así lo fuera, ¿que problema hay Uchiha?-le pregunto con toda autoridad al entrometido renegado…

-No, no hay ningún problema, solo preguntaba ya que se veían tan…tan "bien" los dos juntitos aquí que… pensé que no les molestaría que les preguntara, es eso nada mas…-se disculpa el pelinegro sarcásticamente, ay como lo odio por entrometido, pero no le creo nada su disculpa…

-No te metas con nuestros asuntos Itachi, como si yo me metiera en los tuyos-le increpa Akasuna mientras seca unos vasos…

-No te enfades Akasuna, era solo una inocente pregunta… ¿cierto?-me dice el líder de Amaterasu como queriendo hacer amistad conmigo, pero lo miro sin contestar nada, ya me tiene harta…

21:20 pm.-Ahora la banda toca un tema de Nirvana.

-¿Y como esta tu novio?...el tal Pein, el dueño de ese restaurante, el "Akatsuki"¿verdad?-me pregunta con ironia el Uchiha; Itachi me lo pregunta como si fuere lo único que me atañe en la vida…que fastidio, ¡todos! ¿y Pein? ¿Qué tal tu y Pein? ¿y Pein? ¡Pein! ¡Pein!...

-¡No es necesario que lo menciones Itachi! Konan y yo somos solo amigos.-le dice Sasori oportunamente .

-Ok…solo lo digo para conversarle algo nada mas Akasuna no te enojes, además, esa no era la pregunta, que te pasa.-contesta el petulante pelinegro.

Ese comentario de Sasori me acaba de salvar de esa tan molesta pregunta, pero me volvió a tierra de un golpe…es verdad, solo somos amigos nada mas…con eso termino por recalcar la única relación posible y existente entre los dos, mi sonrisa se apaga, bebo un sorbo de mi trago y volteo hacia el escenario donde otro guitarrista tomo el lugar del molesto Uchiha que acaba de arruinar mi noche… ¡Maldición! Ahora me siento molesta al pensar en algo mas allá de lo que tengo con Akasuna, lo que sentí con él hace unos instantes fue, fue…no lo se…algo tan fuerte que no lo puedo describir… y ahora vuelta a la realidad, me obligo a ser la Konan de siempre…

-Oye tu amiga al parecer se molesto… ¿Harto enojona tu amiguita no Akasuna? -se lo dice riendo…seguramente esta pasado de copas el muy imbécil... ¡siento que explotare de odio! ¿Pero que petulancia la suya…?... tengo ganas de lanzarle lo que me queda en la copa…pero eso arruinaría más aun mi ya arruinada "noche especial", así que…

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Cállate de una vez Itachi!.-le dice ofuscado Sasori al inepto de Itachi, dios mio…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Uy…también estas sensible hoy ¿no Akasuna?-le dice el Uchiha lleno de sarcasmo.

-Rockeros…-le susurro al viento ya sin poder aguantarme…

-¿Qué? -me pregunta acentuándome su mirada tan fría, haciéndome notar sus pérfidos ojos oscuros entre ese par de mechas…ahora comienza a sonar mi celular con el tema My Inmortal de Evanecense que lo pongo cuando ando triste…uf, salvada por la campana, saco mi celular de la cartera mientras Sasori me sonríe y lo mismo le hago a Itachi malignamente…el Uchiha me mira con odio y Akasuna atiende a un par de clientes…por fin contesto…

-¿Alo?-...

…¡Oh NO! ¡Es Pein!...

"_Tu eres MIA, y de nadie mas Konan, soy un dios que se a rebajado a sentir como humano solo por ti…"_

_Pein_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_

Esto lo había dejado votado pero no se si valdrá la pena subir más capítulos, solo díganme que esto esta horrible y lo borro eso es todo y no me den falsas esperanzas:

Un saludo a todos los que me envían reviews, son bellos gracias y se los seguiré agradeciendo por siempre…


	3. Ironias

Aquí con el tercer capitulo de esta obra que tenia escondida desde hace mucho tiempo, desde hace mucho. Por problemas personales que me afectaban directamente a seguir con este fic específicamente, pero aquí esta de tanto, no se si a alguien le gustara, solo les diré que esta historia es quizás la mas importante de mi vida, y no es por los problemas que pase, si no porque es como una especie de **"Deja vu**" extraño lo que me sucedió con este fic, y como les decía, es mi primera historia únicamente romántica que deseo terminar como sea.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, autor de Naruto.

Esto esta narrado en primera persona, por lo que va utilizando la frase **INTRO** para identificar al que esta narrando en ese preciso instante:

-"entre comillas es pensamientos del personaje"

-(********)-narraciones breves de la autora

- _cursiva.-_son canciones o frases finales que son inventadas por mi alusivas al ficXD

**Cap nº 3 Sasori, bésame.**

**Ironías**

**21:25pm.-Musica de ****Nirvana (la que deseen):**

"Saco mi celular de la cartera mientras Sasori me sonríe y lo mismo le hago a Itachi malignamente. El Uchiha me mira con odio y Akasuna atiende a un par de clientes…contesto"

-¿Alo?... ¡OH NO! ¡Es Pein!...

"Ay no… ¡maldición y justo ahora que estoy en el bar y él oirá todo el ruido!...me iré a contestarle al baño, sin antes avisar a Akasuna sosteniendo el celular con una mano y tapándolo con la otra…si le corto así sin mas el llamado peor reaccionará Pein al demorar tanto en hablarle…me iré corriendo de una vez sin antes darle una sonrisa de

"no pasa nada" a Sasori…ojala y no piense que es Pein, sino, quizás se arrepienta de llevarme a aquel lugar tan especial"

-Sasori, voy y vuelvo ¿si?...

-Esta bien, ve tranquila, no te preocupes.-me contesta serio...

"Si....Sasori me contesta serio, le doy una sonrisa y corro hasta el baño que se encuentra al fondo de un pasillo al costado de una escalera que lleva al segundo piso… ¡que impaciencia!…ahora comienzan a tocar **Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns N Roses**, el tema favorito de Pein ¡para variar!"

"Por fin llego, ya estoy en el baño, dejare mi cartera sobre el tocador, adornado con distintas figuritas y colores de sapos…que original, suspirare y le contestare mientras me retoco el cabello…estoy agobiada con todo este trajín…pero de todas maneras, tratare de hablarle con toda la naturalidad posible, aunque me cueste"

-Dime Pein ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Cómo que "que sucede"?! ¡Te estoy llamando y tu como si nada!- habla algo molesto...o muy molesto....

-Pero si te acabo de contestar.-le repito para calmarlo.

-Dime ¿con quien estas?-

-Estoy con unos amigos, en el bar "El Antro" de Orochimaru, tu ex empleado, me invitaron y…

-¡Mientes!¡Ninguno de los idiotas del restaurante te invitaría a esa mierda de bar!-me grita.

-¡Deja de usar esas palabrotas conmigo Pein!... ¿y porque crees que solo ellos podrían invitarme ah?

-¡Porque no tienes mas conocidos que esos imbéciles…! A no ser que sea esa "rata de alcantarilla" de…

-¡Déjate de especular cosas que no son!-...maldición, como es de facineroso…parece tener pacto con el demonio como suele adivinar las cosas, deberé inventarle algo mejor…

-Ya llegare y sabré lo que escondes…y si es mentira lo que me dices, ¡te arrepentirás!

-¡A mi no me amenaces Pein! ¡Ya déjame en paz!- le corto el llamado mejor de una vez… ¿que se cree tratarme así?, le corte antes de que nos siguiéramos gritando mas estupideces, ya es suficiente de peleas entre nosotros…estoy tan cansada de esto… ¡Oh no! Me esta llamando otra vez… ¡mierda!...mejor lo apago de una vez mejor será, no estoy para él y su terrible actitud de poderío incesante que no me deja tranquila ni estando fuera de la cuidad…siento que se me recoge el estomago de todas maneras, algo como una sensación de miedo o remordimiento de mentir así a mi novio… ¡pero se lo merecía!

(Guarda el celular en la cartera, abre la llave y se refresca el rostro con un poco de agua…)

-Ya…así estará mejor… ¡pero hasta cuando Pein me dejara vivir en paz!, se cree mi dueño, no soy una cosa, soy una mujer….-(pensaba Konan, perdida en si misma)

**21:35pm.-Y afuera en la barra….(canción Metallica, la que deseenXD)**

**INTRO SASORI:**

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardara tanto? ¿Quien seria el que la llamaba?... Pein seguramente, por lo apresurada que salio…y aun no termina mi turno aquí…aun falta media hora y pareciera que el tiempo no avanzara solo para mi esta noche, me esta fastidiando y odio esperar tanto y por mas ocupado que estoy y me apuro en atender a los clientes y todo…el tiempo se encarga de echarlo todo a perder…dando incluso tiempo para que ese idiota de Pein la llame…ya me estoy estresando de la espera, quiero salir ya y llevarme a Konan lejos de aquí…lejos de todo…me molesta que Pein la llame justo ahora…se puede arrepentir de estar conmigo…no, mejor no pienso en eso o se volverá realidad"

-Aquí salen dos tequilas y un Merlot.-

-Gracias.-

"…uff…se los llevan por fin…, estoy agotado… ¡Ya quiero salir! ¡Y ella no vuelve!.."

-¡Hey Akasuna no Sasori, no te estreses!-

"Ahora me habla este Itachi idiota como burlándose de mi con una chica a su lado que aun no se si termina siendo su novia o que…"

-¿Tienes a una amiga esperándote de temprano Sasori?- me pregunta la muy fastidiosa pelirrosa…

-Si, es una excelente, única y gran a…

-¡Olvidaste decir "muy hermosa" Akasuna!-

"Me interrumpe este imbécil con otra de sus estupideces… ¡Pero qué pienso!...claro que es verdad…es hermosa…pero es de otro…y solo es mi amiga… ¡maldición! Me he quedado en silencio frente a estos dos idiotas abrazados mirándome y sonriendo con cara de imbeciles"

-¡¿Oye que sucede Sasori?!¡Hace un rato cuando ella estaba aquí tenias una sonrisa que ni se te despintaba y ahora no te ríes con nada! ¡Ándale! ¡Es una broma!-(bromea el pelinegro)

-¿Y ella donde esta? ¿Acaso ya se fue?-pregunta otra vez esta niñita odiosa…

-No, se fue al baño a contestar una llamada tan solo.-le respondo.

-Seguro que la llamo su novio ¿no crees Sasori?-me pregunta el muy imbecil...

-No lo se…-

"…este idiota me enferma…y me lo dice abrazándose mas de esta tal Sakura o como se llame…con tal, es una mas del harem que se gasta este crápula de Itachi…"

-¡Ya regrese! ¡Me extrañabas Sasori…!-(llega Konan)

"Por fin aparece ella, tan sonriente y cálida…el alivio a mi estrés…pero creo que no le gusto volver a ver a Itachi aquí pegado otra vez y con esta estupida niñita, creo…"

-¡Mira! ¡Pero si volviste!...pensamos que tu novio había venido por ti…-(señala el fastidioso pelinegro)

"Creo que a mi amiguito a parte de encerrarse en un manicomio, le hace falta un buen golpe en esa bocota tan grande e insoportable que se gasta… ¡Me tiene harto!"

-No, él no esta en la ciudad y ahora me encuentro con mi gran amigo Akasuna.-

"Y lo dice con esa enorme sonrisa que me encanta…casi irónicamente… ¡Pero qué pienso! ella me ve como su amigo y nada más…"(se lamenta Sasori en sus pensamientos)

-¡Hola! ¡Pero que gusto! ¡Soy Sakura! Soy la novia de Itachi.-

"Bah…¿Novia? ¡JA! Y el me dijo que ella estaba en el listado de las que tenia para divertirse…jajaja…Itachi infeliz..."

**INTRO ITACHI:**

-"¡Mierda!, ahora Sasori se esta burlando de mi…esa cara y esa sonrisa de idiota lo dicen…ahora no puedo quitármela de encima…me gusto tanto en la cama que ahora no puedo…tendré que soportarlo hasta saciarme de ella por completo…la aprovechare todo lo que pueda y después la dejare…si eso haré"

-Hola, soy Konan, soy amiga de ese pelirrojo de allí.-(apunta a Sasori)

-¡OH, pero que bien! ¿Y ustedes donde irán después?

-"JA, le pregunta así tan de golpe…¡JA! Con razón me gusta si es igual a mi, pero no lo hace con maldad como yo, algo ingenua pero sexy…ya quiero irme con ella de este lugar…pero lo bueno es que la pregunta despinto la sonrisa de ambos a la vez, sobre todo de Sasori ¡JA!...por burlarse de mi"

**21:40pm.-(cancion de Bon Jovi, I be there for you****)**

**INTRO SASORI:**

"Como odio a esta chica…como es de molestosa e impertinente, es igual a este idiota, con razón se llevan… y ahora se vuelve a reír el infeliz para variar…pareciera que lo hacen a propósito, estaba feliz con la llegada de Konan y ahora nos puso en jaque con esa estupida pregunta"

-Heee… ¡Iremos al cumpleaños de mi tía!¡nos invito a ambos ya que ella ama a Sasori, lo conoce desde hace años…!¿No es así Akasuna?-(señala Konan)

"Pero como es de mentirosilla y adorable a la vez… ¡Yo no hubiera podido inventar mejor excusa!...una tía de Konan…ni por molestarme a Itachi se le ocurriría acompañarnos…"

-Si, claro, es la tia Rebeca, cumple… ¿Cuántos años?-digo tratando de seguirle el juego a mi mentirosilla…

-60, es adorable ¿cierto?-me contesta ella y lo dice sonriendo y guiñándome uno de sus bellos ojos…y me encandila por completo...

-Si que lo es, y le llevare una gran sorpresa ¿no es asi Konan?-le contesto mirándola fijamente…haber si logro captar mas interés en ella…

-Creo que sin duda, a mi tía, le gustara tu sorpresa Akasuna…-lo dice en un tono muy bajo y sensual, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra en un movimiento sutil, suave, haciendo notar aquel prominente escote que me dejo enfermo hace unos instantes, cuando no aguante las ganas de acercármele despacio…¡Ay Konan!¡me quieres matar…!

-uuuff…¡Paren de gozar!¡Hey! estamos aquí también… por si no lo notan…-(habla Itachi interrumpiendo al par de "amigos")

"Otra vez sale con sus ironías este pendejo de Itachi, creo que mañana tendré una larga y seria conversación con él después de tanta estupidez con "mi Konan" aquí presente…solos, ahí le aguanto, pero con ella, ya se esta pasando…"

-Déjalos mi amor, no ves que tienen un cumpleaños y deben prepararse…-le señala la pelirrosa abrazándolo del cuello…

-Uy, si claro Akasuna, para un cumpleaños, necesitan tanta "preparación"…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ ITACHI O TE ROMPO EL HOCICO!-

-Déjalo Sasori, esta borracho, no le hagas caso…-me dice Konan tomando mi hombro, es que este idiota ya me tiene hasta la hostia…

-Ya te enojaste otra vez Akasuna…esta bien, lo siento, lo siento, soy un imbecil ¿cierto mi amor?-(dice Itachi abrazando a Sakura)

-Ay Itachi, mejor no sigas tomando porque no podremos ir a bailar…-agrega Sakura, quitándole el octavo envase de cerveza que lleva esta noche…

-Vamos, no he tomado nada amor, Akasuna sabe que no, cierto viejo amigo…-me pregunta el muy imbecil con los ojos como conejo de tanto beber...

-Lo ves, Itachi se siente algo animado Sasori, no le hagamos caso, recuerda que tenemos un "compromiso" con mi tía y seria malo llegar con los ánimos algo agitados ¿no crees Akasuna?- me indica mi amiga mas que tranquila...ay como quisiera ser como ella, tan candente y fina al mismo tiempo...

-Si Konan, disculpa, tienes razón, acepto tus disculpas "Uchiha infeliz", esta noche es para gozar…-termino por decir fingiendo el fastidio que siento por mi casi ex amigo…

-Oye Sasori, no seas infeliz y vamos a salir los cuatro para reconciliarnos como se debe ¿cierto amor?…-propone muy contento el renegado Uchiha mientras "mi Donan" lo observa y se burla de su estupidez…

-¡QUIERO TRES CERVEZAS!- ah otro cliente se acerca

-Salen de inmediato…-

-Ve tranquilo Akasuna.-me termina por decir ella sonriéndome tomando mi brazo, que alivio es ella...

-Ya vuelvo Konan. -digo y lo voy atender pero no sin antes clavarle otra mirada a ella…que me ve seria, ni pestañar me sirve para así, ni por un instante, dejar de contemplar su rostro, pero no se que me pasa, es mi amiga y la veo como…como a…una mujer…una mujer que deseo desde hace tanto…

Continuara….

"_Poseedor de una misteriosa belleza…atrapa con una de las miradas mas frías del mundo…"_

_El es...Uchiha Itachi_

************

Bueno, es todo por hoy, ya me inspirare si me dejan sus review pero aun así tratare de terminarla, les agradeceré profundamente su apoyo, los quiero,

Un beso XD.-


End file.
